


Trillium

by hotteok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Multi, elf hyungwon, knight wonho, prince minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotteok/pseuds/hotteok





	1. Chapter 1

Fields of green with flowers sprouting every here and there. Patches of yellow and red making a beautiful contrast against the green of the grass.  The black and white drawing on the page next to the story didn’t do the image in Minhyuk his head justice. “Do we have daisy flowers in the garden?”

“Those our considered weeds, your highness. The gardener removes them before they bloom” Minhyuk frowns.

“But in the stories they seem to carry their own beauty. I don't think its fair for them to be removed before they have a chance to shine”

“You can't let something fester like that. A weed carries a flower to bewitch you with its beauty. While you don't pay attention it ruins the other flowers in the garden”

Minhyuk sighs. “I guess… I think we will end class for today. I'm tired”

The scholar bows his head for Minhyuk as he leaves the room. A shadow shifts in the corner and as Minhyuk leaves so does his shadow. “I like daisies”

Minhyuk turns on his heel to glare at the knight following him. “Well that’s great Hoseok. Though I’d would like to see one for myself”

Hoseok grins. “I’ll bring you one when I get back from my trip, your highness” Hoseok watches with adoration as Minhyuk his eyes spark up.

“When will you go again?” Minhyuk asks his royal guard.

“I’ll leave in two nights at dawn. We will return with the guests on the day of the festival. Some other guard will be at your side at all times while I am gone. Don’t get too close with him while I am gone” Minhyuk huffs.

“If you’re not back early that day” Minhyuk glares at Hoseok.

“I won’t be late your highness” Hoseok grins. “If I am. You will have to find a new guard” Minhyuk hits Hoseok his shoulder.

“Don’t say things like that. It will make me worry even more” Minhyuk pouts making Hoseok's expression weaver.

* * *

 

“You should be getting back inside, your highness” Minhyuk sighs looking up at his assigned guard.

“I think I am capable of deciding that for myself” Minhyuk grumbles going back to his sketch.

Minhyuk already misses Hoseok and he probably hasn’t even made it out of the town gate yet. Hoseok would sit with him in the garden all day without complaining. He knew it was as close as Minhyuk could get to nature. So Hoseok would watch with Minhyuk draw one of the many flowers in the garden with fascination.  

“If you’d prefer to go back inside your free to leave me unattended” Minhyuk waves the guard off but he doesn’t budge. The garden starts to become gloomier as the wind picks up.

“I think a storm is coming” Minhyuk looks up from the sky after shooting the guard another glare.

Minhyuk pouts as he feels the first raindrop on his skin. So much for distracting himself while Hoseok was out.

* * *

 

Minhyuk turns around. The blue in embroidery in his garment still had some loose stitches here and there but Minhyuk was content with where it was going. “When will it be finished?”

“I will have it done the day before the ball, your highness” Minhyuk looks himself over in the mirror again.

“Very well. I will be expecting it in my chambers before nightfall that day?” The tailor nods.

“I want something for my knight as well. It annoys me when his armor clanks through the music” Minhyuk could see the guard shake his head through the mirror. “Hoseok isn’t here but I’m sure you can make due”

“Of course your highness. Would you like it to match yours? And shall I add some protective armor on the inside?”

“That would be fantastic” Minhyuk grins at the idea.

“Your highness, I think for a knight to wear something more than just an armor would be unfitting”

“I don’t remember asking you anything? For someone who think guards should be just that you act like you are something more yourself” Minhyuk raises his eyebrow at the knight. Having dealt with about enough of him. “Go fetch me another guard. I think the stables are low in men. You won’t mind working there instead, now would you?”

* * *

 

Days have passed and Minhyuk spend most in his room. It’s the only room the guards would wait outside. Of course Hoseok would always come inside to keep Minhyuk company but without him Minhyuk craved the silence.

A knock on the door made Minhyuk lift his head. “Your highness the elves have arrived” Minhyuk jumps up. Straighten his clothes before going outside.

“Our company is with that, I assume?” The guard nods and Minhyuk let out a sigh, Finally.

 

“Let’s go greet our guests” Minhyuk says with a grin.

In the courtyard people were busy everywhere. He saw the royal carriage and greeted the king and queen, keeping them company until his dad arrived. “I’ll help your soldiers find their way”

“Oh how generous of you” the Queen said and he could see his father’s smile in the corner of his eye. He just gave them a big smile before walking off.

While ordering some guards around his eyes spot Hoseok his horse. The royal guard symbol making it stand out. Hoseok was nowhere to be soon though making Minhyuk frown. He would always come straight back to him to tell him about his travels. Maybe he went to his room and they missed each other.

On his way back to inside he spotted his knight walking in through the gates that lead to the farm. He watches Hoseok look around a few times before he made his way up to the castle. Half way they lock eyes. Minhyuk couldn’t hide the smile washing over his face. The question ‘what where you doing?’ turning into ‘How was it? Tell me about it!’

“Your highness” Hoseok gets on his knee before Minhyuk. “I have returned with the guests. I will now resume my duties as your guard” As Hoseok stands up giving the other guard a look who got the message and left.

As they make their way back to Minhyuk his room they stay quiet. But when Minhyuk hears Hoseok close the door behind him he turns on his heel. Mouth already open to spill out all the questions he has. But the words were stolen from his mouth as he was facing a beautiful white flower with a yellow middle that could be mistaken for the sun.

“The daisy I promised”

Minhyuk stares at the flower as a blush washes over his face. He could hear Hoseok chuckle as he grabs his hand laying the flower in it. Minhyuk watches Hoseok his rough hands retreat. Bruises trailing over the knuckles making Minhyuk quickly grab a hold of them. "What happened? I though you had a save passage?" 

"It's nothing your highness. I just.... Someone needed my help" Minhyuk watches Hoseok his expression changes and couldn't quite pinpoint what emotion it was. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok’s eyes widen. “You had them make me this?” Minhyuk nods, a grin on his face. Minhyuk watches Hoseok slowly trails his fingers over the blue embroidery. Bending the fabric and study the protective layer that was sown into the inside.

“I.. I can’t except this min.. your highness” Hoseok lifts his head. Looking at Minhyuk as redness consumes his face. “I am not worthy of this kind of high end clothing” Minhyuk smiles.

“There will be more knights then normal tonight. Nothing will happen so you don’t need to dress up in that metal coffin. I want to enjoy myself tonight and your armor makes too much noise” Minhyuk turns and grabs a pile of his _old_ white dress shirts. “You should have this too. I know yours aren’t this white anymore”

Hoseok looks at Minhyuk at lost for words. “Your highness…” Hoseok got down on his knee. Lowering his head for Minhyuk. “I am forever in your debt” Minhyuk chuckles.

“If I remember correctly, you saved my life about nine times in just the past five years. I think you deserve a little thank you. I know you like things like this. Besides I discussed this with father and he thought it would be nice too” Minhyuk glances at the window. “You should go rest until the festival begins”

“I’m fine, your highness”

“I can stand one more day with some other guard” Minhyuk puts his hand on Hoseok his shoulder. “just one more. So you go rest until tonight” Hoseok nods with a smile.

“I’ll meet you here in time, your highness” Minhyuk nods and Hoseok bows his head again before leaving the room.

* * *

 

“here you can have my old shirts. I got new ones don’t worry” Hoseok hands them over with a big grin. “I know they’re kind of dirty. Some stains you just can’t get out anymore but it might be more comfortable than the same shirt everyday”

“Are you sure I can take this?” Hoseok nods with a smile. “Thank you” A smile appearing on the bruised face. “You’re so kind” Hoseok huffs.

“I think everyone you will meet from now on will be nicer than the ones you know Hyungwon” He smiles.

“I’m glad you’re the first nice person I met though. Why did you help me? If they find out you helped me get out… they will execute you” Hoseok sighs.

“It was my choice. I won’t let them find you anyway. Don’t worry I am looking for a way to get out of here”

“What about your duty as his guard?” Hoseok lowers his head.

“there are better guards then me. I already know they are replacing me soon. When he will take the crown from his father the kings guards will take my place”

“Does he know?” Hoseok shakes his head.

“I need to go soon, I will tell you when I get the needs to get out of here. You’re starting to look better” Hoseok softly holds Hyungwon’s chin moving him from side to side to examine. A hint of red creeping over Hyungwon’s cheeks. “I thought elves had a quicker healing process then humans?”

“I’m just really tired” Hoseok face washes over with concern.

“Have you not been getting rest even here? Are you in pain? I can try and get you medicine” Hyungwon’s eyes widen.

“No! you shouldn’t do anything that will raise suspicion. My body is healing so of course it will be tired all the time. I’ll feel better in a week. It’s only been a few days”

Hoseok sighs. “Tell me if you need anything though. We will leave soon an I don’t know where we will end up. Whatever happens now we will go through together. It’s too late for either of us to turn back”

* * *

 

“Your back” Minhyuk opens the door wider for Hoseok. “Did you rest up?” Hoseok nods. “You look nice. You smell nice to, that’s been a while honestly” Hoseok rolls his eyes and Minhyuk snorts. As Minhyuk looks Hoseok over he notices his dirty boots. “Wait… take off your shoes… I think.. I have some pair lying somewhere that are too big for me”

“What? no, it’s fine I’ll wipe off the dirt” Minhyuk huffs.

“How did you even get mud all over them?” Minhyuk watches Hoseok lower his head.

“I went on a walk”

“To where? it hasn’t rained the past few days. Also you went to walk? I told you to sleep!” Minhyuk crosses his arms.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t tired and I wanted to be away from the castle for the bit” Minhyuk nods.

“Well, go clean them while I change” Hoseok nods

* * *

 

Minhyuk studies the faces sitting around the table. The ones of the elves who came from far. Their guards of whom most were equipped with bows instead of swords. He sighs and turns to look at Hoseok behind him who bent down to Minhyuk’s level. “I need to pee” Hoseok smirks for a second before helping Minhyuk out the chair. They leave the room in silence and when the door closes behind them Minhyuk snorts. “I can’t see any more food for the next day. How much longer till we move to the ball room?”

“Everyone is just finishing their last plate your highness”

“I know” Minhyuk pouts. “Hoseok I don’t want to spend my whole night here”

“You’ll be doing this a lot more later”

“That’s the problem. I don’t want this Hoseok. I would give anything for my freedom. I don’t want you to call me ‘your highness’ you’re my friend. I want you to call me Minhyuk. I want to hike up mountains and marvel at the view” Minhyuk stops when Hoseok puts his hands on his shoulders. “I want to be free, to do what I want to do. To know my brother will be king. Considering he actually wants to be” Hoseok watches tears fall down Minhyuk his cheeks.  

Minhyuk is fed up by the festival, by having nobody to talk to with Hoseok gone for two weeks and when he did come back he was reminded to how disconnected they actually were.

“min….” Hoseok lowers his head while biting his lip as you could hear knights walk by down the corridor. “Your highness.. please”

“Escort me to my room I don’t feel well”

* * *

 

“I don’t know what to do. I just want him to be safe and happy” Hoseok sighs.

“You should do what makes you feel good inside”

“I can’t do anything. If I would take Minhyuk with us. They will hunt us down thinking we abducted him. If they found out your part of it there could be a war. I can’t protect the person I care most about without tearing the country apart. It’s my fault to begin with” Hoseok huffs. “I kept telling him what he wanted to hear. If I just stayed quiet… He wouldn’t want to see the things I told him about”

“Isn’t there anything else you can do?” Hoseok looks up studying the face in front of him.

“I’m already a burden to Minhyuk because I’m hiding you. If they found out it will be my death and it will give Minhyuk a bad name. Honestly all I can do… is leave Minhyuk. He’ll get a new guard… someone better for him then me. Someone who will maybe make him more willing to be king”

“Is that what you want? To leave him?”

“I already knew I had to leave him. Even before I gave you my hand that day and helped you up. I have to leave him. A few months ago, the castle was attacked. I was alone with Minhyuk and had to take on five guys on my own. I told Minhyuk to leave. I was only buying him time, there was no way I could have beaten them without getting hurt. More men where on the way too. Minhyuk had to run. It was the only way. But he didn’t he stayed and when they shoved a knife into my shoulder… he told them he would come quietly as long as they left me like that” Hoseok clenches his fists. “I watched from the floor as the bound his hands together and walked him out the door. I tried to get up. But I didn’t make it further then just past the door before I passed out. Luckily other troops caught them before they left and Minhyuk was saved unharmed. But that shouldn’t have happened. He should have ran. Left me behind to die because that’s a guards duty”

“Why didn’t he?”

“Because Minhyuk doesn’t look at me as just a guard. And I was too selfish to leave the first time I noticed”


End file.
